ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/April
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of April, 2011. April 2 At Universal Studios Hollywood :Main articles: "Judas", Meeno The crew went to the Universal Studios Hollywood "Old Mexico" lot to shot the Music video. Meeno Judas 004.jpg Meeno Judas 005.jpg April 3 Daybreak (ITV), Judas Shooting :Main articles: "Judas", Meeno During the 2nd day of shooting "Judas", Gaga gave an interview to Daybreak on ITV for the United Kingdom. For the flood sequence, the crew shot it at the Flash Flood lot at Universal Studios Hollywood. Meeno Judas 007.jpg Meeno Judas 006.jpg April_3,_2011_005.png Meeno Judas 002.jpg Meeno Judas 001.jpg April 4 Monster Ball Tour: BOK Center April 6 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas Gaga was spotted leaving the hotel. 4-6-11 Leaving Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a studded jacket by a fan, a custom made boots by Tony Lama and sunglasses by Cartier. Monster Ball Tour: Frank Erwin Center 4-6-11 Frank Erwin Center 001.jpg 4-6-11 Frank Erwin Center 002.jpg April 7 Metro Announcement : Main article: Metro International '' 4-7-11 Metro Announcement 001.png NRJ Promo : ''Main article: NRJ '' 4-7-11 NRJ Promo 001.jpg Korean Interview Gaga was interviewed by Korean TV to talk about her album Born This Way, the meaning of the songs, their memories and her favorite song. 4-7-11 Korean Interview 001.png NewNowNext Awards (Logo) : ''Main article: NewNowNext Awards 4-7-11 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg April 8 Monster Ball Tour: Toyota Center April 9 Monster Ball Tour: New Orleans Arena 4-9-11 New Orleans Arena 001.JPG 4-9-11 New Orleans Arena 002.JPG 4-9-11 New Orleans Arena 003.jpg April 11 At Duane Reade Kiosk in NYC 4-11-11 At Duane Reade Kiosk in NYC 001.jpg April 12 Passaport Passaport.jpg April 13 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras At Mandarin Oriental Hotel Press Promo Interviews Gaga did some press promo interviews from her hotel room while in Miami. April 13, 2011 001.png 4-13-11 Message to Japan.PNG Fantástico Interview : Main article: Fantástico '' Gaga gave an interview to Canal F with Zeca Camargo. 4-13-11 Fantástico Interview 001.png April 13, 2011 002.png El Universal TV Interview (MTV) Gaga gave an interview for the Mexican TV. 4-13-11 Courtesy MTV Interview 001.png Noticias Caracol TV Interview : ''Main article: Caracol TV '' Gaga gave the first interview to Noticias Caracol of Colombia in Miami with Paola Ovalle. 4-16-11 Noticias Caracol Interview 002.jpg 4-16-11 Noticias Caracol Interview 001.png 4-13-11 Caracol Television.jpg|Backstage 4-13-11 Caracol TV 003.jpg Gagavision No. 43 :''Main article: Gagavision 43 (webisode) 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 001.png|1 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 002.png|2 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 003.png|3 Monster Ball Tour: American Airlines Arena in Miami Leaving the AAA 4-13-11 Leaving the American Airlines Arena in Miami 001.jpg April 14 Arriving Studio in Miami *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 4-14-11 Out in Miami.jpg 4-14-11 Arriving Studio in Miami 001.jpg 4-14-11 Arriving Studio in Miami 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré. April 15 :"Judas" was released as a single. Monster Ball Tour: Amway Center 4-15-11 Backstage at Amway Center in Orlando 001.jpg|Backstage April 16 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras At Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando 4-16-11 Arriving at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando 001.jpg JUDA'z.jpg|1 4-16-11 Leaving the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando 001.jpg Leaving The Kennedy Lounge in Tampa 11-04-16 Kennedy Lounge Tampa.jpg Monster Ball Tour: St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa 4-19-11 St. Pete Times Forum 001.JPG 4-19-11 St. Pete Times Forum 002.JPG 4-19-11 St. Pete Times Forum 003.JPG 4-19-11 St. Pete Times Forum 004.JPG 4-19-11 St. Pete Times Forum 005.JPG Leaving the St. Pete Times Forum 4-16-11 Leaving the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa 001.jpg 4-16-11 Leaving the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa 002.jpg April 17 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Arriving at Setai Hotel in Miami 4-17-11 Arriving at Setai Hotel in Miami 001.jpg The Final Frontier World Tour at St. Pete Times Forum Gaga met the guys (Nicko McBrain and Bruce Dickinson) of Iron Maiden backstage. 4-17-11.jpg 4-17-11 Iron Maiden at St. Pete Times Forum 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Capezio, and shoes by Pleaser. April 18 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 4-18-11 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 001.jpg 4-18-11 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 002.jpg 4-18-11 Outside at Hotel in Atlanta 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Lafont. Monster Ball Tour: Arena Gwinnett Center April 19 Monster Ball Tour: Bridgestone Arena April 20 At Recording Studio in Manhattan Gaga and Clarence Clemons at a Recording Studio working in three songs, as "The edge of glory", "Hair" (This date isn't exact) 4-0-11 At Recording Studio in Manhattan 001.jpg April 22 Monster Ball Tour: Prudential Center April 23 Ryan McGainley Photoshoot :Main article: Ryan McGinley 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 001.jpg 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 002 final.jpg 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 004.jpg 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 003.jpg Monster Ball Tour: Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum April 25 Monster Ball Tour: Bell Center April 26 On The Ellen DeGeneres Show: Rehearsal :Main article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 001.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 006.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 007.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 009.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 010.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 011.jpg At Warner Bros Studio in Burbank: "It Gets Better Project" April 28, 2011 004.png Leaving the WB Studio 4-26-11 Leaving the Warner Bros Studio in Burbank 001.jpg April 27 Monster Ball Tour: Quicken Loans Arena April 28 The Ellen DeGeneres Show, MTV judas ellen.jpg lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg The Ellen Degeneres Show 004.jpg The Ellen Degeneres Show 005.jpg April 28, 2011 002.png April 28, 2011 003.png 4-28-11 Ellen Judas.jpg April 28, 2011 001.png April 29 The Oprah Winfrey Show (CBS) : Main article: The Oprah Winfrey Show OPRAH2011(4).jpg OPRAH2011 (3).jpg OPRAH2011 (2).jpg 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg OPRAH2011 (1).jpg #Custom made jacket by Sally LaPointe, Leopard catsuit by MUGLER, hat by Philip Treacy and hair-mask by Frederic Aspiras #Dress by Mandy Coon ("Fall 2011, If I had a Heart”), Crystal hedlight necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane Leaving the Harpo Studio 4-29-11 Leaving the Harpo Studio 001.jpg Category:2011 fashion